She Walked Away
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Ichigo e Rukia se conhecem em um orfanato. No começo, só brigavam, mas acabam tornando-se amigos. Muitas coisas acontecem.
1. Prólogo

Fic. **She Walked Away**

**by** **Stéfani**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

***

**Prólogo**

Após a morte da mãe de Ichigo, e a perda de suas duas irmãs mais novas, o garoto foi mandando para um Internato, já que não se dava bem com o pai, Kurosaki Isshin. Este era um conceituado médico, um dos melhores de Karakura. Após a morte da esposa e das duas filhas menores, passou a ter problemas com o filho mais velho, e decidiu mandá-lo para um Internato.

Três meses após a morte de sua irmã, Hisana, seu então "nii-sama", Kuchiki Byakuya, casa-se de novo. Rukia, não aceitando a "substituição", vivia discutindo com Neliel, sua madrasta. Esta, faz a cabeça de Byakuya, dizendo que Rukia está muito rebelde, e resolve mandá-la para um Internato, falando que Rukia precisava de um tempo "sozinha", longe deles.

-----------------------------

No Internato, Rukia conhece Ichigo, Hiyori, Shinji.. e muitas coisas acontecem.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**.

* * *

Aeroporto de Karakura, 09:24 da manhã.

***

- Até mais, Rukiazinha! – despedia-se Nel, toda sorridente.

- Vá pro inferno. – ralhou baixo Rukia. A baixinha de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis caminhava em direção ao avião.

Após 3 meses desde o falecimento de sua irmã, Kuchiki Hisana, seu então "nii-sama" Kuchiki Byakuya casou-se novamente, com Neliel Tu Oderschvank, agora, Kuchiki Neliel. Ela e sua 'madrasta' não se davam bem, viviam brigando e, como sempre, Nel dizia a Byakuya que Rukia estava muito rebelde, e precisava de alguém que a 'ajuda-se'. Sendo assim, ela deu a ideia de pôr Rukia em um dos melhores internatos da Inglaterra, Aizen Boarding-School. Mesmo não querendo ir, Rukia foi obrigada.

- Será que isso era mesmo necessário? – perguntava-se Byakuya.

- Vamos, meu amor. Temos muitas compras para fazer ainda hoje! – dizia Nel.

Arrependimento? Talvez.

***

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, Rukia finalmente chegou no tal "Aizen _Boarding-School_".

- "Até que é bonito para um internato", pensou a morena.

- Seja bem vinda, Kuchiki-san! – disse uma voz – Sou Ichimaru Gin, seu 'reitor'.

- P-Prazer. – ela gaguejou um pouco – "Como esse sujeito sabe o meu nome?", pensou.

- Venha, Rangiku-san irá mostrar-lhe o seu quarto. – ele não parava de sorrir.

- Hai. – disse ela, pegando as malas.

No caminho até a 'recepção', não havia ninguém. Parecia até aquelas escolas militares. Ao se aproximarem mais, ela pode ver uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros os esperando.

- Bem vinda! Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.. – falou a mulher.

- Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. – disse ela.

- Me acompanhe, Kuchiki-san. – ela sorriu – Sou Matsumoto Rangiku, uma das funcionárias daqui.

Elas passaram pelo saguão principal, que era enorme e tinha muitos sofás, subiram as escadas. A da direita dava para o quarto das garotas e a da esquerda para o dos garotos. As salas de aula ficavam ao prédio ao lado, pelo o que a baixinha pode ver. O refeitório, as salas de estudos e de TV ficavam no mesmo prédio que os dormitórios. Era um ambiente bem 'confortável'.

- Pronto, aqui está o seu quarto. – disse a loira, abrindo a porta – Depois trarei seu uniforme, fique a vontade.

- Arigatou. – agradeceu Rukia, antes de entrar no quarto.

***

- Er.. Olá? – falou a morena.

- Oi! – disse uma garota de cabelos curtos, sentada em uma das camas – Você deve ser a aluna nova, não? Prazer, Arisawa Tatsuki. – falou, cumprimentando Rukia.

- Yo, Sarugaki Hiyori. – disse agora uma loira – Seja bem vinda.

- Kuchiki Rukia, arigatou. – respondeu a morena. Até que estava gostando de suas colegas de quarto. Bem diferente do que ela pensava há poucos minutos atrás.

- Então, você veio de onde? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Karakura, Tokyo. – ela respondeu.

- Karakura? – perguntou Hiyori.

- Hai. – disse a morena.

- Temos um amigo que também veio de lá.

- É, você por acaso conhece um cara de cabelos laranjas, mal-humorado, alto..? – riu Tatsuki.

- Desculpem, mas acho que não conheço. – ela sorriu também.

- O nome dele é Kurosaki Ichigo, o pai dele é um dos melhores médicos de lá. – falou Hiyori.

- Acho que já ouvi falar dele, se não me engano, ele mora do outro lado da cidade. – ela explicou.

- Ahh.. – exclamaram as duas.

E ficaram conversando pelo resto da manhã. Rukia já havia ganhado duas amigas. Até que estava gostando do lugar, por enquanto. Hiyori e Tatsuki mostraram à baixinha o internato. Elas estavam também na mesma sala, assim como os outros amigos delas que Rukia ainda não havia conhecido, como Ichigo, Shinji e Sado. O internato também tinha um enorme campo, onde os alunos praticavam esportes, e uma cachoeira. Perto do meio-dia, as garotas voltaram para o quarto.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Eu vou arrumar umas coisas e já vou. Encontro vocês lá, ok? – falou Rukia.

- Ok Rukia, só não demora. – disse Hiyori.

- Pode deixar! – falou a morena.

- Até! – disseram.

Rukia ainda tinha muita coisa para arrumar, mas Hiyori e Tatsuki a ajudariam depois do almoço. Estava terminando de se arrumar quando a porta se abre.

- Hiyori, cadê o meu.. – falava um garoto, que parou ao ver que não era Hiyori que estava no quarto.

- A Hiyori já foi almoçar. – disse a morena – Quem é você?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, e você? – ele pergunta.

- Kuchiki Rukia. – respondeu – O que quer?

- Queria falar com a Hiyori.. Você é a garota nova?

- Hai. – ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

- Er.. bem vinda. – ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Arigatou. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Você vai almoçar com a gente?

- Acho que sim.. Só to terminando de me arrumar.

- Quer que eu te espere? – ele se ofereceu.

- N-Não precisa, obrigado. – ela ficou meio surpresa – "Então esse é o cara mal-humorado?", pensou.

- Ok, te vejo depois. – falou o ruivo, já saindo.

***

- Onde você tava, Ichigo? – perguntou Shinji, ao ver o garoto chegar.

- Eu fui procurar a Hiyori e.. – ele falava.

- Falando de mim? – Hiyori e Tatsuki chegavam. Sentaram-se na mesa, junto dos amigos.

- Oe! Você ainda não me devolveu o meu CD do Uverworld! – ralhou o ruivo.

- Ahh, eu esqueci.. Depois te devolvo. – ela disse calmamente.

- Só quero ver.. ¬¬ - falou baixinho.

- Então, hoje vocês vão conhecer a nossa nova colega de quarto. – disse Tatsuki.

- Opa! E como ela é? – Shinji perguntou na mesma hora.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – Hiyori deu um soco no braço do loiro.

- Eu tava brincando, poxa! – ele disse, abraçando ela.

- Tá, tá.. Agora me deixa almoçar em paz! – falou a loira, já irritada.

- Ela é legal. – disse Ichigo, para o espanto de todos, enquanto almoçava.

- O q-que você d-disse, Ichigo? – perguntou Tatsuki, espantada, assim como os outros.

- Ela é legal, algum problema? – disse, irritado.

- Wow! Quem é você e o que você fez com o Ichigo?! – brincou Shinji.

- Vá se ferrar, Shinji! – ele disse.

- Olá! – disse uma voz feminina, aproximando-se deles.

- Rukia! – exclamaram Tatsuki e Hiyori.

- Sente-se com a gente. – disse Tatsuki.

- Obrigado! – falou a morena, sentando-se de frente para o ruivo.

- Oi, Ichigo. – ela disse, meio tímida.

- Yo, Rukia. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que..

- Vocês vão ficar paquerando muito, é? – provocou Shinji.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – respondeu um ruivo super irritado, agora. Rukia apenas riu da expressão dele.

Em outra mesa, um pouco distante dali, uma certa garota de cabelos roxos 'acompanhava' aquela cena. "Quem é essa aí?", perguntou-se. O resto do almoço passou bem, digamos. Shinji e Ichigo de vez em quando discutiam, fazendo com que todos rissem, exceto o ruivo. Após o almoço, cada qual foi para o seu quarto. Hiyori e Tatsuki ajudaram Rukia a desfazer as malas, como haviam prometido. E tudo ocorreu bem para a 'chegada' da morena no internato.

***

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

Aizen _Boarding-School*_ - Internato Aizen. Pois é, minha criatividade tava a mil, mas enfim eu consegui escrever o primeiro cap \ó/ Enfim, espero que gostem *-* Não sei quando vou escrever o próximo cap, e muito menos os das outras fics x_o'

Kissus, Téh!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**.

* * *

Amanhecia no Aizen _Boarding-School_.

Os alunos se preparavam para as aulas, e isso não era diferente no quarto das garotas. Apesar de terem ficado acordadas até tarde, conversando, rindo, elas acordaram cedo, afinal, era o primeiro dia de aula de Rukia no internato.

- Pronta para o primeiro dia de aula, Rukia? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu ela, com um meio sorriso.

- Então vamos que Shinji e os outros já estão nos esperando. – falou Hiyori.

Saíram as três, indo em direção ao saguão principal. Nem suspeitaram que alguém as observava.

- Enfim chegaram. – disse Shinji, dando um selinho em Hiyori. [N/A: **SUPER** OOC *_*]

- HEY! Nada de namoros aqui, escutaram? – disse Nanao ao passar por ali, ela era a bibliotecária do internato. Todos assentiram e foram para a sala.

***

- Rukia, essa é a nossa sala. – 'apresentou' Tatsuki – Venha!

- Hai! – respondeu, sendo puxada pela amiga.

- Shinji e Hiyori sentam na última carteira, Sado e eu duas carteiras na frente, você, vejamos.. – a garota parecia analisar o local – Ah! Você pode sentar ao lado do Ichigo, não tem ninguém ali.

- Ok, me parece um bom o local. – ela sorriu e se sentou.

- O que vamos fazer hoje depois da aula? – perguntou o ruivo aos amigos.

- Que tal jogarmos basquete? – disse Shinji.

- De novo, Shinji? Já não bastam os treinos.. vocês ainda querem jogar mais? – disse Hiyori, sentada no colo do loiro.

- Treinos? – perguntou Rukia.

- É. – respondeu Ichigo – Somos do time de basquete daqui. Você joga?

- Um pouco. Eu era do time de vôlei, se serve. – respondeu a baixinha.

- Então porque não jogamos vôlei? Já que amanhã tem treino, podemos ver vocês jogando. – sugeriu Tatsuki.

- Fechado então! – falou Hiyori.

A professora chegou na sala 5 minutos depois. Rukia se apresentou para os novos colegas e voltou para o seu lugar. A aula passou normal, não teve muita dificuldade em relação ao conteúdo, já que estudava em uma das melhores escolas de Karakura. Às 10 horas eles tinham uma pausa de 15 minutos até a próxima aula e, às 12h15 era o almoço. O sinal tocou para o intervalo.

- Problemas com as contas, baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo, vendo que Rukia não tinha parado de resolver o exercício que a professora havia passado.

- Me confundi um pouco, ainda não havia aprendido isso. – ela respondeu, apoiando-se num dos braços.

- Deixa eu ver.. – disse Ichigo, aproximando sua cadeira da de Rukia. Então, ele a ajudou a fazer o tal exercício, já que ele sabia o conteúdo – Então, entendeu?

- Uhum, obrigado.. – ela disse - ..moranguinho. – ela deu um sorriso, travessa. Ele acabou que sorrindo também.

- Nossa, já estão assim, é? – provocou Shinji.

- Não estraga o clima, Shinji! – ralhou Hiyori, meio que provocando também.

- Ahh, foi mal! – o loiro falou como se tivesse se desculpando.

- Vão se ferrar! Idiotas! ¬¬ – falou o ruivo, irritado. Os outros apenas riram.

- Olá, Kurosaki-kun! – alguém chamou Ichigo.

- Er.. Oi? – ele disse. Rukia, assim como os outros, olharem para a garota de cabelos roxos.

- Amanhã vocês irão treinar? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Porque? – Ichigo perguntou, meio confuso.

- Só pra saber. – ela deu uma piscadela para o ruivo e saiu.

- Arrasando corações, hein? – disse Shinji.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Rukia a Tatsuki.

- Acho que é a Senna, ela é do 1º ano. [N/A: Eles estavam no 2º ano]

- Mm.. Obrigado. – disse a morena, meio 'distante'.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rukia? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Ahh não, não! – disse, despertando de seus devaneios.

E o sinal toca novamente, todos os alunos voltam para os seus lugares, esperando pelo próximo professor. Na hora do almoço, eles se sentaram todos juntos, como de costume. O horário do almoço acabava às 13h00, eles tinham tempo de almoçar e de descansar um pouco até a próxima aula. Voltaram para a sala, onde tiveram aula até às 15h.

- Oe, vamos nos trocar e nos encontramos no saguão principal daqui a 15 minutos, ok? – falou Hiyori.

- Hai. – disseram todos.

Shinji e Hiyori trocaram um rápido beijo e seguiram cada qual para o seu quarto, para se arrumarem.

15 minutos depois..

- Mulheres.. não sei porque demoram tanto para se arrumarem. – reclamou Shinji.

- Homens, não sei porque reclamam tanto. – falou Hiyori, chegando logo em seguida com Rukia e Tatsuki.

- Então, vamos? – disse Chad, [N/A: Sim! O Chad fala!! \ó/] antes que o casal de loiros começasse uma discussão.

O grupo se dirigiu a um dos campos que tinha ali. Um era de futebol, o outro de vôlei, e ao lado tinha um de basquete. O de futebol estava ocupado pelo time do internato, que estava treinando.

- Hey, aquela é a aluna nova do 2º ano? – falou um dos jogadores.

- É.. Como é mesmo o nome dela? – disse outro.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou um moreno.

- N-Nada taichou! – os dois responderam.

- Então, de volta para o treino! – ele ordenou.

- H-Hai! – disseram os dois jogadores.

- Tatsuki! – o moreno gritou, acenando para a garota que estava a poucos metros dali.

- .. – a morena virou-se e fez o mesmo gesto, ao ver quem acenava, sorrindo.

***

- Ok, vamos formar dois times de três jogadores. – disse Chad.

- Como vamos escolher, Chad? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Que tal.. 2 ou 1? – sugeriu Chad.

- É justo. – respondeu a morena.

- Certo, Ichigo, Tatsuki e Chad são o time 1. – dizia Shinji – Eu, Hiyori e Rukia somos o time 2.

- Preparados para perder? – disse Hiyori.

- É o que vamos ver. – falou Tatsuki.

Eles ficaram jogando o resto da tarde. Perto das 18h, o time de futebol estava saindo do campo, enfim o treino havia terminado. E o jogo acabado.

- Eu disse que íamos ganhar. – 'festejou' Hiyori.

- Só ganharam por causa da Rukia. – implicou Tatsuki.

- Ah, que isso. – falou a pequena, um pouco sem jeito – Jogamos como um time, certo?

- Isso aí, Rukia! – falou Shinji.

- Yo, Tatsuki! – disse aquele mesmo moreno, chegando.

- Kaien! – a garota correu para abraçar o amigo – Vem, quero te apresentar a Rukia.

- Shinji e eu já vamos indo.. Ja ne minna! – despediu-se Hiyori.

- Ja ne. – responderam os outros.

- Rukia, este é meu meio-irmão, Kaien. – disse a garota – Kaien, esta é a Rukia.

- Prazer. – falou a morena, estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu. – ele retribuiu o aperto de mãos - Bem, eu também já vou indo.. Tenho que falar com a Miyako. Até a próxima!

- Até! – despediram-se os outros.

***

Shinji e Hiyori estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore.

- Shinji.. – chamou a loira.

- Fala, pequena. – ele disse.

- Eu.. eu recebi uma carta.. – falou, meio receosa – ..do Kisuke. – ela o encarou.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou o loiro.

- O Aizen está doente. Isso significa que..

- ..que se algo acontecer com ele, vão nos separar?

- É. – ela o abraçou forte.

- Relaxa Hiyori, ninguém vai fazer isso. – disse, a abraçando também.

- Mas.. e se nos mandarem para..

- Shh! – falou Shinji – Ninguém vai nos separar, ok?

- .. – ela apenas o encarou.

- Você confia em mim, não é?

- Uhum. – ela assentiu.

- Então, fica tranqüila. – falando isso, ele a beijou ternamente.

***

**CONTINUA**

* * *

Ok minna, to meio sem ideias (pra não dizer completamente). O problema é, já tenho o final da fic mais ou menos pronto, pq a começo, ia ser uma oneshot, mas acabou que eu fiz uma fic x_x Se eu não conseguir mais escrever os caps, vou reformular as ideias e fazer tudo num cap só, e terminar a fic T-T Vai ficar bem esquisito, digamos, já que o tempo vai "correr" um pouquinho. Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**.

* * *

No Internato, Rukia conheceu Hiyori, Shinji, Ichigo, Tatsuki e Kaien. Ichigo e Rukia, após um tempo, viviam brigando. Ainda mais quando Senna se aproximava, já que ela gostava de Ichigo. O que eles não sabiam, é que Senna "trabalhava" para Nel, a madrasta de Rukia. Tudo que a baixinha fazia, a garota reportava para a "patroa". Até que um dia, descobriu que Ichigo gostava de Rukia, e viu os dois se beijando. Ao contar para Nel, esta faz com que Ichigo volte para casa. Os dois (Ichigo e Rukia) que haviam começado a namorar, prometeram se encontrar novamente.

*****

1 ano se passa.

A casa de Ichigo havia virado uma República. Lá, moravam Hanatarou, Ishida, Kensei, Liza, Inoue e Hinamori. Ichigo e o pai não se davam muito bem, mas isso mudou depois de muitas conversas que o ruivo teve com a morena, na época em que estavam no internato. Ichigo estava passeando distraidamente, pensando em ligar para Rukia, quando esbarra em alguém. Ao pedir desculpas, ele percebe que esse alguém era _ela_.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro. Rukia conta que havia acabado de chegar em Karakura, e para surpresa do ruivo, ela havia se mudado para uma casa perto da de Ichigo. Byakuya e Nel estavam viajando, então, Ichigo e Rukia vão para a casa da garota. Aquela foi uma noite especial para ambos os dois pois, foi a noite que se entregaram completamente um ao outro. No outro dia, Rukia vai até a casa/república dos Kurosaki e ele a apresenta aos "novos amigos". Rukia conhece Isshin, e ficam conversando até tarde, junto dos outros.

Como todos os quartos já estavam ocupados, Rukia diz não ter problemas em dormir no sofá. Após jogarem "Verdade ou Consequência", onde Rukia teve que beijar Ichigo (mas como não "explicaram" o beijo, ela o beijou na bochecha), para a 'decepção' do ruivo. Depois disso, foram dormir. A morena estava deitada no sofá, sem sono. Resolve levantar e tomar um pouco de leite mas, ao terminar, é surpreendida por Ichigo, abraçando-a por trás. Ele a leva até o seu quarto.

*****

- Ichigo, podem nos descobrir. - ela fala, ainda o abraçando. Eles não haviam contado aos outros a sua relação.  
- Algum problema nisso? - ele pergunta, sorridente.  
- Claro que não.. é só que.. - ela fica meio pensativa.  
- O que foi, baixinha? - ele pergunta.  
- Acho que aquela ruivinha.. Mm.. Inoue? Gosta de você. - ela o encara.  
- Sempre pensando nos outros primeiro, não é? - ele a beija carinhosamente - Mas, vendo pelo outro lado.. Você acaba não ligando pra mim. - ele faz beicinho.  
- Ahh Ichi. - ela sorri - Você sabe que a primeira pessoa a que eu me preocupo é você, baka.  
- Então.. você tem duas opções. - ele fala.  
- Ah é? E quais seriam? - ela o encara, curiosa.  
- Dormir lá na sala, naquele sofá desconfortável ou.. - ele sorri maliciosamente.  
- Ou..? - ela repete, também sorrindo.  
- Dormir aqui comigo. - ele sussurra no ouvido da morena.  
- E o que eu ganharia dormindo aqui, senhor Ichigo? - ela pergunta.  
- Só aceitando pra saber. - ele fala.  
- E se eu escolher o sofá.. - ela diz, desprendendo-se do abraço, e caminhando até a porta.  
- Resposta errada, baixinha. - Ichigo a envolve novamente, beijando-a dessa vez, de forma mais calorosa, trancando a porta do quarto.

Ele a leva até a cama, onde a deita lentamente. E, novamente, se entregam um ao outro. Ao amanhecer, o ruivo silenciosamente sai do quarto, e prepara um café da manhã para a pequena.

- Já acordado, Ichigo? - pergunta Ishida, que acabara de chegar na cozinha.  
- Uhum. - ele responde.

Ichigo vai até o quarto levando a bandeja com o café da manhã para Rukia. Ishida, percebendo que não havia ninguém dormindo no sofá, "liga" uma coisa à outra.

- Porque está rindo assim, Ishida? - pergunta Liza, chegando.  
- Acho que temos um novo casal na área. - ele sorri, apontando para o sofá e para o quarto de Ichigo.  
- Mm.. entendi. - ela também sorri.  
- Ohayo, Ishida-kun, Liza-san. - diz Inoue, feliz como sempre.  
- Ohayo. - falam os dois.  
- O K-Kurosaki-kun já acordou? - a "ruivinha" pergunta.  
- Não. - Ishida fala antes de Liza.  
- Ah! Então, vou preparar o café da manhã! - ela diz, e vai para a cozinha.  
- Pobre Inoue. - sussurra Liza. Ishida apenas afirma com a cabeça.

*****

Ichigo acorda Rukia e, juntos, eles tomam o café da manhã preparado por Ichigo.

- Ichigo, você não vai sair assim, não é? - perguntou a morena.  
- Err.. Vou? Algum problema, Rukia? - ele responde, com outra pergunta.  
- Claro, idiota! - exclama Rukia - Você tá sem camisa! ¬¬  
- Ah, então você está com ciúmes? - ele vai se aproximando mais de Rukia, e a envolve pela cintura.  
- N-Não! - ela cruza os braços e vira o rosto.  
- Então..? - ele sorri, vitorioso.  
- Ahh, quer saber? Dane-se! - ela diz, indo em direção a porta.  
- Oe! _Você _vai sair assim? - ele pergunta, olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
- Se você pode sair sem camisa, porque eu não posso sair assim? - ela pergunta.  
- P-Porque esse short é muito curto! - ele fala, irritado.  
- E..? - ela diz, como se não ligasse.  
- E que moram mais homens nessa casa. - agora, ele que cruza os braços.  
- Agora você é que está com ciúmes, moranguinho? - ela sorri, o encarando.  
- Humph! - ele bufa.  
- Então vamos fazer assim, você veste uma camisa, e eu boto uma calça, ok? - ela lhe dá um selinho.  
- Tanto faz. - ele continua emburrado.  
- Ichi.. - ela o chama, manhosa - Não vamos brigar por isso, não é?  
- Desculpa.. - ele fala, a abraçando.  
- Ok, bobo. - ela sorri e lhe beija.

*****

- Pronto! Agora, vou chamar o Kurosaki-kun! - dizia Inoue, enquanto ia em direção ao quarto do garoto. Ao passar pela sala, Inoue nota que Rukia não está lá - Será que a Kuchiki-san já se foi? Ahh, que pena!

*****

- Então, vamos? - pergunta o ruivo.  
- Vamos. - a morena sorri e ele entrelaça as mãos nas dela.

Ao ver que a porta estava se abrindo, Inoue sorri e pensa "Hoje após o café, vou me declarar ao Kurosaki-kun.."

- Kurosaki-kun, o café está.. - Inoue para ao ver Ichigo e Rukia saírem de mãos dadas - ..pronto. - ela fala a última palavra baixinho.  
- Ohayo, Inoue. - a morena lhe dá um meio sorriso.  
- O-Ohayo, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun.. - sua voz falhava - O café está pronto.  
- Obrigado Inoue, mas já comemos. - fala o ruivo.  
- Ahh.. que pena. - diz Inoue - V-Vou chamar os outros. Com licença.

Inoue sai quase que correndo. Os dois notam que ela havia ficado triste, mas nada poderiam fazer. Chegam à cozinha e encontram com Ishida e Liza conversando.

*****

Byakuya e Neliel voltam de viagem. Ao saber que Rukia está novamente com o tal garoto do internato, ela decide agir. Atropela Rukia e esta acaba perdendo a memória. Neliel diz a Byakuya que foi culpa do garoto (Ichigo) e Byakuya, junto de Rukia (que estava com amnésia) e Neliel, voltam para sua antiga casa.

*****

Shinji e Hiyori, antigos amigos de Rukia e Ichigo vão para Karakura após saírem do internato. Eles encontram Rukia, mas esta diz que não os conhece. O casal estranha e decidem ir até onde Ichigo morava. Após conversarem com Ichigo, os três decidem ir atrás da morena. Até que Hiyori vê Rukia em uma praça e as duas conversam. Ao ver Ichigo e Shinji, Hiyori conversa com eles e conta que Rukia perdeu a memória, por causa de um acidente que ela sofreu.

Eles alugam um apartamento ali por perto e começam a investigar para saber o que realmente aconteceu com Rukia. Ela e Ichigo viviam brigando, como antigamente. E em uma conversa com Hiyori, a loira conta que Ichigo só se apaixonou uma vez, e ela diz que esse amor foi tirado dele. Rukia pergunta a Hiyori se Ichigo fez alguma coisa para ter esse amor de volta, mas são interrompidas pela chegada dele e de Shinji. Eles comunicam as duas garotas que teriam que voltar para a república, e Rukia decide ir junto. Ao chegarem lá, a morena começa a ter pequenas dores-de-cabeça. Isshin ofereceu-lhe um quarto para descansar. Era o de Ichigo, e ao ver uma foto dela com o ruivo, começou a ter flashes do seu 'passado'.

Ichigo ouve um barulho vindo de seu quarto e decide ir ver o que estava acontece. Ao chegar lá, vê Rukia ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos na cabeça. Preocupado, ele se ajoelha no chão e pergunta o que aconteceu.

- Rukia, o que você tem?

- I-Ichigo.. – tentava dizer – E-Eu lembrei.. de tudo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Foi.. foi a Nel.. que me atropelou.

- Aquela.. – o ruivo ia se levantando quando Rukia o puxou.

- Fica comigo.. por favor. – ela pediu.

- Tudo bem, baixinha. – ele disse, a abraçando.

*****

Após a memória de Rukia voltar, eles foram junto de Isshin, Shinji e Hiyori até a delegacia. Rukia relatou o ocorrido com ela tempos atrás, e o chefe da polícia mandou chamar Byakuya.

Após os fatos serem confirmados e Byakuya ter se interado de tudo, Neliel foi presa. Ele mandou preparar os papeis do divórcio e pediu desculpas para Rukia e, principalmente, Ichigo.

*****

Shinji e Hiyori mudaram-se para a república de Isshin. Assim como Ichigo e Rukia, continuavam juntos.

Inoue foi estudar na França, Hinamori foi fazer um estágio no Aizen _Boarding-School_, Ishida e Hanatarou foram estudar em Tokyo e Liza e Kensei continuaram na república.

Byakuya voltou a morar na antiga casa, onde conheceu Retsu, uma das médicas que trabalhou com Isshin. Pouco tempo depois se casaram.

Isshin continuou administrando a república, junto com suas duas filhas menores.

E Neliel.. essa continua na cadeia, onde é o se lugar.

**Owari**.

***

* * *

Bem, não era isso que eu tinha previsto pra essa fic. Mas como eu não to tendo tempo nem inspiração pra escrever, eu resumi tudo nesse cap. E acho que vou fazer isso nas outras fics tbm :~

Kissus, ja ne!


End file.
